A Family Christmas
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: The Doctor and River and their daughter Amelia spend Christmas with the Ponds and Jack Harkness. Timebaby one shot.


**I don't own anything the BBC owns everything but I have lots of presents under the tree.**

"Riv wake up" the Doctor said. River propped herself up on a pillow. "Merry Christmas" the Doctor said kissing River softly.

"Merry Christmas Sweetie" River said "Is Amelia up yet?"

"I think she's opening her stocking in bed" the Doctor said.

"Aww shall we go and see her" River said getting out of bed and putting on a thin shrug. The Doctor got up and walked with River to their daughter's bedroom. River opened the door. Amelia was sitting in bed with all her presents around her "Mummy, Daddy look!" Amelia squealed.

"Wow do you like them?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes" Amelia said picking up her chocolate orange.

"Shall we go and see what's under the tree?" River asked.

"Yes, yes" Amelia said jumping up. Amelia ran through the corridors heading to the console room. When the Doctor and River reached the console room, which had been decorated, tinsel was dangling from the bars. Strings of Christmas lights dangled from the ceiling. Christmas cards were scattered everywhere. Near the doors, where the darts board usually hung was an amazing Christmas tree, presents wrapped in bright paper and silk ribbons. Amelia was sitting at the bottom of the tree, looking up in ore at the tree. "Can I open a present?" Amelia asked.

"Of course you can" the Doctor said. Amelia picked up a present and un-wrapped it. Inside was a toy lamb. "Aww it's so cute" Amelia said hugging it. The Doctor and River smiled at their 3 year old "Are you going to open any presents?" Amelia asked.

"Um ok" the Doctor said he picked up a present and gave it to River "For you" River un-wrapped the gift finding a copy of "The Time-Traveller's Wife" River smiled "Very funny" River gave a present to the Doctor. The Doctor opened it finding a new bowtie

"Cool" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Amelia, can you see the big present at the back?" River said. Amelia nodded. The Doctor picked up the big present and put it down in front of Amelia. Amelia pulled the paper off revealing a blue bicycle. "Oh my gosh!" Amelia said.

"And this goes with it" the Doctor said giving Amelia a present. Amelia opened it finding a blue helmet. "Can I ride my bike?"

"Of course you can. Just wear your helmet" River said. River put the helmet on her daughter and did it up. The Doctor and River watched Amelia ride around the console, still wearing her pyjamas. After everyone had opened their presents, they got dressed. Then nearly an hour before they were going to go to the Ponds', Jack appeared. "Jack!" Amelia said excitedly, running to hug Jack.

"Merry Christmas darling" Jack said when he stopped hugging her, Jack gave Amelia a present "Go on open it" Jack urged. Amelia pulled off the paper and found a book about different planets in the universe "Great" Amelia said flicking through the book.

"Alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. You?" the Doctor asked.

"Good. Keeping out of trouble" Jack said.

"Are you ill or something" River joked.

"Yeah, your right" Jack said.

"Um definitely" the Doctor said.

"It was so nice of you to invite me to have Christmas dinner with you. Are you sure your parents won't mind, River?" Jack said.

"Oh no they really want to have dinner with you" River said.

"Yeah, yeah Uncle Jack" Amelia said.

"Oh ok" Jack said.

"Well let's set sail" the Doctor said dancing around the console, River followed him correcting his mistakes. The TARDIS jolted, they had landed. "Sweetie, go and get nanny and granddad's presents" River said to her daughter. Amelia dived under the tree retrieving two parcels. The family and Jack crossed the road to the Ponds' house. Amelia ran up to the door and rang the bell. When the adults reached the door, Amy opened the door "Oh merry Christmas" Amy said scooping Amelia into a bone crunching hug.

"Merry Christmas mum" River said hugging Amy.

"Well come in Rory's cooking dinner" Amy said. The group stepped over the threshold; they went into the kitchen, where Rory was looking flustered. "Hey dad" River said kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Hi Mels" Rory said "Where's my baby Ammie?"

"Here granddad" Amelia said, she loved it when Rory called her Ammie.

"Hi" said Jack.

"Oh hey Jack. How are you?" Rory asked.

"Good yeah" Jack said.

"River, could you put the roast potatoes in the oven?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" River said putting the potatoes in.

"Right lets go into the living room, while the food is cooking" Amy said leading everyone into the living room. Everyone sat down on the sofas. Jack sat in a armchair, Amelia sat between her parents on a sofa, Amy and Rory on another sofa. "Are you going to give nanny and granddad their presents?" the Doctor prompted.

"Oh yes" Amelia said she got up and gave Amy and Rory their gifts "Here you go"

"Oh thank you" said Amy. She opened her gift finding a photo album of all her adventures with the Doctor. Rory opened his present and found an alien medical kit "Oh great"

"You all have presents too" Amy said. Amelia found a gift with her name on it. She opened it; it was a t-shirt with butterflies on it. "Thank you" Amelia said.

"No problem darling" Amy said hugging Amelia.

"River there's one for you" Rory said giving River a parcel. Inside was a box, River opened the box and found a charm bracelet with 3 charms "Oh my" River gasped.

"It has a charm on for every important event" Rory said. River looked at the bracelet there was a charm with two entwined hearts representing her marriage, a charm with two tiny feet and her daughter's birthday and a prayer leaf, her birth. "You can get charms everywhere you go and you can come back and tell us all about your adventures" Amy said.

"It's beautiful" River said hugging her parents.

"This is for you Doctor" Rory said giving him a present. The Doctor opened it finding a tool kit.

"Cool. I have a tool kit. Tool kits are cool" the Doctor said everyone laughed.

"This one's for you Jack" Amy said giving Jack a gift bag. Jack opened it and found a gun holster.

"Oh thank you" Jack said.

"Ammie I think there's another present for you" Amy said.

"Wow aren't you a lucky girl?" the Doctor said.

"I'll go and get it" Rory said leaving the room. Amelia couldn't contain her excitement, she started to fidget. "What do you think it is?" Jack asked.

"I don't know" Amelia said. Rory came in carrying a large parcel. All the adults could tell what it was. Rory put it down in front of Amelia. The excited 3 year old ripped of the paper. Amelia squealed at the sight of the magnificent rocking horse. The horse had a leather saddle and metal stirrups. As well as leather reigns and bridle. Amelia jumped onto the horse and started to ride it. "Wow you're a little cow girl" Jack said.

"Thank you Jack" Amelia said stroking the brown horse's chestnut hair.

"I'll go and check on the dinner" Rory said leaving.

"It's so nice to be home for Christmas" River said.

"It's nice to have you here" Amy said.

"Dinner's ready" Rory called. Everyone went to the kitchen "Need a hand plating up, Dad?" River asked.

"If you want" Rory said. River started dishing up roast potatoes. When everything was dished up everyone sat down at the table except for Rory who put the turkey on the table and carved it. During dinner everyone laughed and pulled crackers. After dinner everyone sat in the sitting room. River sat Amelia down to watch A Muppet Christmas Carol.

"River I've still got one more gift for you" the Doctor said taking a black velvet box out of his jacket.

"Oh sweetie you shouldn't have" River said. The Doctor gave her the box. She opened it and took out the ring that was inside. Inscribed on the inside band was "Time is nothing" River got onto the Doctor's lap and kissed him "Um hum parents" the Doctor coughed when River stopped for breath.

"Oh yeah" River said getting of the Doctor.

"Why were we surprised when River came over pregnant" Rory said.

"Honestly at this rate Amelia will be worse than River" Amy said. Everyone looked at Amelia who was so captivated by the Muppets that she hadn't noticed anything. "Are you staying tonight?" Rory asked.

"I have to get back to Torchwood. But thank you for the offer" Jack said

"How about you?" Amy asked "We've got a room made up for you"

"Oh ok" River said. The Doctor gave River a look which she ignored.

"Good" Amy said. An hour later Jack left. At 9 o'clock River said "Amelia time for bed, sweetie"

"No mummy" Amelia said.

"Come on you've had a tiring day" River said.

"No I'm tiered, am I daddy?" Amelia whined.

"Do what your mother says" the Doctor said blankly.

"Come on" River said picking Amelia up and carrying her upstairs to her room. Amelia's room at the Ponds' house was painted blue and had stars everywhere. Amelia stayed at the Ponds' very often.

River tucked Amelia into bed and kissed her goodnight "Sleep well Sweetie" River said closing the bedroom door. Amelia fell asleep, dreaming of all the things that had happened that day.

**Please review! I love reviews.**


End file.
